Prince of Stride: Specific
by Zquall
Summary: Izumi Orihime a third year middle school students. He's love for Stride is really deep and he dreams to be one of the well known striders around the world. This Story includes an extreme sport called Stride. It is where the runners relays and races over the town.
1. Prologue

Izumi's POV

On your mark.

Get set.

The horn was heard. The race has started!

As the horn started to sound, Me and the one who I am racing against started to run very fast but as you can see he's faster than me. The gap between me and him became wider.

Stride..

It really is a rough sport.

But It's really fun!

The race is still not over.

We're still running. My stamina is rapidly decreasing. My legs are getting tired. I really can't see the face of the one who I am racing with but he's smiling. I can see his teeth grinning. Still I keep running along with him.

I can't pass him! He's too fast!

Just do what you always do when you're running Izumi. I reminded myself. Control your breathing. Swing your arms faster as you ran faster.

"Izumi! Keep up," He shouted to me.

"Just believe! You can pass me!," He shouted again.

50 meters to go, Take-over Zone!

While were running, there are some obstacles, I guess we gotta do some gimmicks.

I saw him put his hands on the obstacle and jumped with using some power of his hands on the obstacle. His jump became higher.

I was amazed how he cleared the obstacle. There's no way I can jump like that.

I was gonna copy what he did.

I though I did it perfectly, but I was wrong.

My right foot bumped at the top of the obstacle, I stumbled and it was a bad landing. I landed hard on my left arm.

Darn it! It hurts!

"Uh-oh! Izumi Orihime is in big trouble! If he can;t continue they can be disqualified!" The announcer announced.

Suddenly I heard a ringing sound.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Then I heard someone calling to me.

"Izumi! Get up!"

Mom? What is she doing here?

"You'll be late for school!"

Huh? What does she mean?

Weird...


	2. Chapter 1: Disappointment comes first

Chapter one: Disappointment

The ringing still continues.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"Izumi , Get up!" I heard Mom calling me.

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked. I'm in my room? I've tried to move my left arm but there is no pain. Weird, It really hurts when It landed pretty hard. I can't even move it when I was in the race.

Wait… Does it mean?

Then it hit me! It's all a dream! All the running! The gimmicks and my injury! It's all a dream. Well I am happy because of the race but thank God I am not injured.

"Izumi! " Mom called out again. "Don't let me come to your room!"

"5 minutes, Mom!" I shouted to her.

"It's the first day of school! You can't be late!"

"Jeez," I complained.

I fixed my bed and prayed. I grabbed my glasses on the top of the desk drawer beside my bed. I rushed down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen. I saw Mom washing her hands on the kitchen sink. She really looks like me. We both have brown hairs and usually wears a glasses.

"Good Morning, Mom" I greeted her.

"Good Morning honey bunches! Your breakfasts are in the table. Join Rika there," Mom told me. Jeez, Mom always calls me that. She always baby me even though I am fifteen years old. Rika is my sister. She is nine years old and she has a black hair like my dad. Unfortunately Dad is on America. He works there and sends us money every time his pay day comes . He goes home twice a month. It is in Golden Week and during Christmas.

The breakfast was bacon and eggs. I realized I was so hungry so I gobbled them all while watching television.

"Good Morning, Big Brother." Someone said behind me.

I looked around the back. It was my sister Rika. She is smiling.

"Good Morning," I said to her back. "You look cute today." I added.

Suddenly she pinched my cheeks. Maybe she was embarrassed when I said that.

"Ouch! Stop it Rika!" She pinched it harder and I was groaning in pain.

"Ouch! I am going to tell you to Mom that hurt me!" I blackmailed her.

"Crybaby," She said then she stopped pinching my cheek.

"By the way, why did you call me cute? Do you need anything?" She sneered.

"Well, Am I the one who only calls you cute? Oh, you poor Rika," I teased her.

"As if! My best friends and the boys who have a crush on me always calls me that." She said.

"Let's just eat breakfast." I told her.

We watched TV while eating. I keep changing the channels with the remote. Finally we just settled with News.

Then there was a news announcement that really fits my Interest. Also it was the thing I was waiting for!

"We are now officially announcing, Japan will be having a tournament in Stride. It is now officially available for third year middle school students only. The following schools that are participating in the contest are:

Umi-

"Okay! I will change the channel! I'm going to watch Sailormoon!" She reached out the remote and changed the channel. All I can see now is an opening of a Sailormoon along with sailor Venus and other guardians.

"Oi! Rika! Return it back to the news!" I exclaimed.

"Huh? But the show is now Sailormoon! Mom said I was the one who was going to watch in the morning and you will watch in the night." She said to me.

"Oh come on! Just one minute please?" I pleaded to her.

"No. I want to listen to the opening." She said.

"Fine, fine! I'll treat you to an ice cream later, just put it back!" I told her.

She gave me a dirty look. Then she changed the channel. I guess the word ice cream convinced her to change the channel. I can still see the news. The reporter is announcing the names of the school who are participating in the competition.

"Shinseki Middle School"

"Mitsuba Middle School"

"Kirigaya Middle School"

Please, tell me that my school is participating.

"Wabuko Middle School"

"Hiroshima Middle School"

Please! Let It be Shijima Middle School!

"Mochida Middle School"

"Hamejima Middle School"

"Lastly,"

 **PLEASE! SHIJIMA MIDDLE SCHOOL!**

"Lenko Middle School! That's it for today folks! Good –bye and Good Morning! The News Reporter said.

I froze for a moment. It was really disappointing. I guess Stride was really not for me.

"Are you okay, Big Brother?" Rika asked me. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I'll just go take a bath." I replied to her.

It was the first day of school. I am in class 3-B. The other students and I introduced ourselves. We were asked to tell about something ourselves after telling our name and age. I said to everyone that my interest since I was a kid was Stride.

There are two persons I only know in my class. One of them is Sasami Hiragi. He has a blond hair. He's cheerful and he's really a good guy. He's really athletic but he has a problem with height. He can do any kinds of sports but he was turned down when we was in elementary. They said that Sasami is "too short" for that sport so he settled with Stride. I used to do stride with him when we were young.

The other one is Konami Sasegawa. She's the girl beside me. She is so cute! I can't stop looking at her. She has a brown short hair and has brown eyes. She is my classmate from last year. She really loves reading and always does that during her free time. I think she already published a book, once or twice.

After four hours, it was now lunch break. I had lunch with Sasami. Then, after eating he looked at his phone and excused himself that he has to meet someone. I'm only alone so I went to the first floor hallway to look at some announcements. I saw posters about basketball, football, Karate, Tennis and Boxing try-outs. I also saw the English Club, Math Club and Science Club are looking for some new members but I saw no announcement about Stride. Disappointing.

"Izumi?" I heard a girlish voice behind me. I looked behind and saw Konami. "Are you looking for a club?"

"Yeah, have you already joined a club?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's a literature club. Have you joined one? If not you can go join our club. I'll come along with you."She said to me then she smiled. Wow, she really is beautiful.

"Sorry, I am still waiting for a club to come out." I replied.

"Oh? Umm, I am going to go to the library. I will borrow some books, see ya," She said to me. She started to walk but I touched her shoulder. She looks behind her back.

"Can I join you?" I asked her shyly.

She smiled at me and said sure. She began walking and I followed her. We began talking about some stuff like Stride, Books that she published and literature but the real problem is I haven't told her what I felt about her. What I am feeling when I'm with her. As we reached the library, we saw some students reading while others are just sleeping.

"I'll just go talk to the librarian, you can wait for me at the table and find a book to read," She told me.

We were in the library for twenty minutes. When the bell rang I put the book I read in to the shelf and went to the classroom with Konami.

After the class dismissal I went to the Ice Cream shop for Rika then headed home. I went to my room, changed my clothes and logged in into my computer. I searched the schools attending the Middle School League. The schools are 15 and found that my school wasn't participating. The teams have already made their lineups and their uniform.

Shinsaki Team Uniform: Black

Captain: Hayato Noshita

Runners: Shimura Katanagi

Izuki Konabe

Nisaka Kurogaya

Kogami Nagai

Relationer: Kouta Masami

Mitsuba Team Uniform: Yellow

Captain: Keita Hitsugaya

Runners: Heiji Kirisaki,

Kaze Kimura

Fukuda Watoshi

Minato Tozaki

Wabuko Team Uniform: Orange

Captain: Chido Hakodate

Runner: Satoshi Lux

Tatsumi Kobayashi

Yasumi Matsuhito

Hibiki Watonaki

Relationer: Daiki Makihiro

My reading was cut when Mom called me out for dinner. After eating I went back to my room. I was feeling sleepy so I turned off my computer and went to sleep.

The next morning…

"Big Brother, Wake up! I have good news for you," Rika said while moving my arms.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"Do you remember the Middle School League in Stride?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well they added four more schools in the tournament and your school is now participating!" She exclaimed then she hugged me.

 **Hi. This is my first fanfiction. So umm if there's mistakes kindly comment it. Sorry I am a noobie. Every update is during wednesday. There might be delay sometimes. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Author's Note

I decided to continue my story… Although Stride is really far out compare to the other animes. Truly I apologies. Also I'm going to edit the first two chapters so read them first before the third chapter. Thank you! ^^


End file.
